Life Interrupted
by CoveredinKai
Summary: AU: Now homeless with only his puppy, and a few clothes to his name, Allen seeks shelter with the most unlikely candidate: his boyfriend of 8 months. As he lives a carefree, semi-non dramatic life surrounded by friends, his mind continues to wonder about two things: Did Cross really lose his mind and burn their house down? If not, who did and why? (Yullen)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Are disclaimers still a thing? I don't own DGM.

 **A/N:** I think this is my first time writing a bl fanfiction and posting it. I've had a couple ideas but never took the time to sit and write them out...until this. So~ Without further ado, I hope you all read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The way we are now

-oOo-

The door knocked softly, and Kanda almost missed the sound. If it had not been for the quiet room during his mediation, he would have. Though, the knocking was inconsequential as Kanda stayed in his current lotus position. His mind slowly drifted back into a state of ease and peace before the knocking sounded again; much louder to where it seemed to rattle the door frame.

An irritated growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he stood heavily to his feet, and stalked his way to the front door. It took him ten full, long strides before he got to his destination. The third series of rapid knocks had already started, and Kanda gripped the doorknob yanking it open.

He had every intention of punching who or whatever had been on the other side, and saw the person's hand formed into a fist, poised in the air ready for another knock.

Now that the door was opened, Kanda could see the thick ashen gray strands of hair atop the perpetrator's head. The strands falling to the side following the innocent tilt of head. There was only one person it could belong to, only one person brave enough to disturb Kanda in the morning -or ever- and stick around for the aftermath.

The perpetrator lowered their hand revealing an equally innocent expression, sweet smile plastered upon their lips. Kanda knew better.

He slammed the door.

No sooner had the door closed than there was more knocking. The disturbing thing was the gentle, measured control of the knocks. Kanda could almost see a blackened aura seeping in from every space around the door. Only a few seconds passed before there was silence, but the presence did not disappear.

Kanda 'tch'ed before reopening the door to see all the innocence gone and replaced by a deadpan expression. Gritted teeth, and a twitch in their left eye.

Kanda was not threatened by the expression. It didn't fall into the range of "adorable" like it tended to when the white-haired teen tried to look angry but only managed a pout, but compared to Kanda everything else was mild. Or so he liked to think, Allen never truly seemed fazed.

"Oi, Moyashi. Wanna die?"

"It's Allen!" Another twitch. "Oh Bakanda, your threats truly get more original every time I see you." The boy lifted a gloved hand and waved it dismissively. His nerves calming as he finished speaking.

Kanda thought that it was too early to exert the amount of energy that was needed to even look at Allen's face and grew more pissy the longer the younger boy stood in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Moyashi?"

Allen's visage faltered, and it looked as if he himself didn't have the will to go into arguments and whatever else usually happened between them.

"I didn't know what else to do. I think Cross may have finally lost his mind."

Kanda knew of the man. He doubted the man's lack of brain presence was a recent development. Allen continued at Kanda's silence.

"When I got back the house was gone. Nothing but charred remains."

Kanda's eyebrows drew a little higher into his hairline. Had Allen not known Kanda the way he had, he would not have caught the action and known it to indicate interest and inquiry into the topic at hand.

"I think he may have bloody well burned the house down to escape the debts he's accumulated. And maybe hide his trail." At that moment, Allen bent over to pick up a small duffel bag that had been placed at his feet. "This is the only thing that made it out."

Kanda eyed the bag, his curiosity mounted over the fact that he knew Cross' character, and nothing more. "The drunkard womanizer actually cared enough to gather your shit?"

Allen sighed exasperatedly over the day he'd been having. "That's what I thought." At that moment he carefully unzipped the bag, which Kanda had noticed hadn't been fully zipped to begin with. Upon opening, the two males had a clear view of a small golden retriever sound asleep upon a bed of clothing. "Apparently my things were only good to keep Tim comfortable. Not that I don't think Tim deserves the best. He's the best dog in the world."

Allen got sidetracked and began cooing at the sleeping puppy. It was at the point that Kanda regained his senses and snapped. "I don't give a damn about your dumb dog, or your problems, Moyashi. So take your ass somewhere else."

"Kanda." Allen gently placed the duffel back on the ground beside his feet before turning his attention back to the older man before him. "We have nowhere else to go. If not me, the very least you can do is look after Tim for a while."

"Damn right it's the very least I can do. Bottom of the list right below taking care of your old ass."

Allen took a deep calming breath before once again picking up the bag, and taking a step toward Kanda.

Kanda would have none of it, "If you cross that line, Moyashi, your ass is _mine."_ He spoke indicating the door's threshold.

"Kanda. I have nowhere else to _go!_ What is the matter with you!?" And with that he brushed past the older man, and more than likely sealed his fate.

Kanda grit his teeth and closed the front door in harder than necessary. Possibly hoping to rouse Allen's dog from slumber, or to show the white-haired male how much his presence was an inconvenience. Neither worked.

"Why the hell didn't you call someone else." Kanda wanted to know.

Allen placed the bag on the living room couch and turned to face the dark-haired man. "Kanda." He began meeting Kanda's gaze. "When this happened... After seeing the house I'd come to think of as a home reduced to nothing more than charred remains, and thinking what I had to do next, you were the first one that popped into mind."

"Che' sure it wasn't Cross?"

Allen tried to suppress a twitch that fought at his jaw muscle. "Of course I thought of Cross. But the things I thought of weren't along the lines of 'he's the one I want to stay with' I assure you."

"Dammit, Moyashi. You're not here for thirty minutes and your accent is grating on my nerves."

"I love you too." Allen responded nonchalant, which only served to rile Kanda more.

"I'm going to have a shower-"

"I'm good. I had one before this dreadful incident." Allen gave a bright smile in response to Kanda's scowl. However, the elder forwent any other words and turned his back, making his way to another part of the apartment, no doubt the master bedroom so that he could have his shower.

Allen glanced around him wondering for a moment what Kanda could have in his kitchen that Allen would like to eat. Their eating choices, among other things, varied to the extremes. While Kanda tended to be picky, health conscious, and ethnically oriented, Allen ate just about anything that came his way. Though even he had preferences, and some of Kanda's were not that.

A buzzing filled the silence seconds after his arse started to vibrate causing Allen to struggle to retrieve his phone from the depths of his well fitted jeans.

When he got the device in his gloved hands, he slid the green talk button and proceeded to place the phone at his ear.

"Ello."

 _/Allen! How're things? I'm free now to help with what you asked about earlier. Sorry 'bout tha' by the way./_

"It's absolutely fine. Everything's sorted now."

 _/Really_? _That was quick./_

"Well. What can I say. Kanda, the bloke, came through." Allen's free hand reached up to his head and he grabbed a lock of hair, twirling the strands between his fingers.

/ _Whoa. Well...that's great. Especially b'cause no matter what Lena said. Staying there would not 'ave been an option./_

"I know. It _was_ silly to ask her, huh?"

 _/But I'm still a bit surprised Yuu agreed. How much a ya soul'd ya give up?/_

Allen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as an automatic response. "Not any more than usual."

A low whistle met his ear, but the phone amplified it which caused Allen to temporarily move the device away. It was at that point that he also heard the footsteps closing in on him and gave a quick "Keep you posted," on the phone, and hung up. Just as he did so he caught sight of Kanda from the corner of his eyes and turned fully to face him.

The sight that met him was one that he would not complain over. Kanda stood before him, hair still loose, wet, and combed over his bare shoulder. It hung, hiding sections of the large "OM" -esque tattoo on the left side of his chest. Allen liked that tattoo. The water still clung to the taut muscles of his chest and torso, running along every available skin surface along the way to the band of his pants. Pants which hung low on his hips, and though they were loose it wouldn't be hard to imagine the muscled legs beneath them, revealing the "V" shape of his pelvis.

"Oi Moyashi. Why are you still here?" Allen simply hummed in response. It was obvious that there would not be an answer to his question but Kanda would not wait either way. What broke the pause between them was a small whine that came from the couch. They both looked to the sound and there was a little golden head that popped up out of the bag. "The hell is that dog still here?"

Once again Allen chose not to say a word, but Kanda did not let the issue go. A warning growl rumbled at the back of his throat. Allen decided to ignore the sound and sauntered up to the taller man. He inhaled, closing his eyes as if the moment was complete bliss, then exhaled slowly.

"You smell nice." Were Allen's words as he moved closer to the man, pressing his body close. The next move had him with his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck, and on tiptoes because he was -on a bad day, begrudgingly shorter than Kanda. On a good day, he was just short enough that he could press into the man to get what he wanted.

Allen tilted his head into the crook of Kanda's still damp neck and inhaled deeply, his nose touching skin. "You smell _really_ nice." Allen allowed one of his hands to slip into the hair at the nape of Kanda's neck, and thread his gloved fingers through. A stray thought telling him that he should have discarded his gloves prior to his actions ran through his mind before he continued. "What is that? Jasmine and a hint of lotus root? I like it." Allen's voice was low and husky. His accent strong and enticing. He stepped back just enough that they could still share body heat.

It was when his hand began to trail over the exposed tattoo that Kanda grabbed his wrist. The darker haired man's eyes were narrowed and heated. Allen's lips tugged to smile until he heard a grounded out "the dog," through Kanda's gritted teeth.

Allen just watched as Kanda lifted his hands becoming aware of the shirt in his hand when it was already halfway over his head signifying the end of the ruse. Allen's lips lowered into a pout. "Kanda! I can't get rid of Tim."

"Too bad. I'm not having some flea ridden drool rodent in my place."

"Tim's not a... Kanda... He's got nowhere to go. Master just left and-"

"Not my problem." Allen let out an unconscious whine of frustration. Kanda ignored him and brought a hand to rest on Allen's slender hip. "But I'll show you what is."

Allen tried desperately not to roll his eyes, and pressed his hand on Kanda's chest to keep him at bay.

"I know it's hard for you to extend your brain capacity beyond the five things you do daily but try to work with me here." Allen spoke and looked into Kanda's dark eyes with purpose. "Timcanpy. Focus."

"Che' I'm sure I said I don't give a damn about you or your dog."

"Gee Kanda. You're so sweet... I'll see if I can call someone to take him for a while then."

"Are you included in the 'him'?"

"I'm not going anywhere." And with that Allen once again reached for his phone. He touched the 'l' key on the screen and the names "Lavi" and "Lenalee" showed up. He pressed the latter and waited as the phone rang. As he stood poised with the phone at his ear he turned and saw Kanda taking up residence on the couch, staring back at him.

The phone finally picked up on the fifth ring with a harried / _Sorry Allen. Brother hid my phone./_

"It's fine." Allen spoke, and as he said so a screech that sounded suspiciously like " _Lenalee!_ " echoed on the line. "Perhaps this is a bad time?"

 _/No, no./_ There was a bit of shuffling and muffled voices before a distant slam of a door rang out over the phone. When Lenalee spoke again her voice was clearer and her line sounded quieter.

"Are you sure this is a good time?" Allen wanted affirmation.

 _/It's fine. Besides I wanted to know. What are you going to do about your living arrangements?/_

Allen wanted to put her mind at ease immediately. Her voice was filled with guilt and concern, and he loved her like a sister and wanted nothing but her happiness. "It's already taken care of."

/ _Are you sure?/_

"Yes. I'm staying with Kanda." As Allen spoke the name he turned halfway to see Kanda's face. Said man was still staring at him as if trying to figure out what was being spoken about him. Not like he wouldn't ask if he really wanted to know. "I was actually wondering if you could possibly take care of Tim for a while."

 _/Of course! Anything to help./_

Allen let out a relieved sigh. "I'll buy everything he needs. Can I bring him over today?"

/ _Allen let me help./_ He heard her voice take on a stern edge as if he were being reprimanded by the girl. _/You just lost everything. Brother and I can take care of Timcanpy and his supplies./_ Allen was about to refute her saying he couldn't allow her to take all the responsibly but she quickly dismissed his concern. Even telling him that Komui secretly loved animals when that became the bigger issue. Allen somehow doubted that, and if it were so he wasn't sure he wanted Komui anywhere near his precious pup, but he trusted Lenalee. The girl also said she'd stop by to see Allen as she needed to get out of the house anyway.

It was with that that Allen ended his phone call and made his way to the couch and plopped down beside an ever disgruntled Kanda. Allen made himself comfortable pressing his back into the couch back, and leaning his shoulder against Kanda's.

"If you don't cherish your ass, Moyashi, just keep doing what you're doing."

Allen rolled his eyes and placed his head on Kanda's shoulder. The couch was a lot more comfortable than he remembered, though he supposed it was because he never paid attention to it before. "Oh. Kanda. In case you didn't hear, Lenalee will be here today to pick up Timcanpy."

"Tell me she's taking you with her."

Allen let out a short chuckle. "You know Komui would never allow that. I'd turn into one of his experiments before I ever crossed the threshold."

Kanda picked up the tv remote from the end table next to the side he sat. "And the problem is?"

Allen pouted and shoved Kanda's shoulder with his own. "Gee Kanda. We were having such a nice chat and being civil. Must you ruin everything?"

Kanda gave Allen a side glance wanting to know if the white-haired teen was losing his mind. Kanda and 'civil' didn't exactly fit into the same category.

"Though~" Allen extended the word as if he were dangling a treat at the end. "Now that I'm here there's a lot that can happen."

"Yeah." Kanda was quick to say. "I can finally get rid of you and since you live here, it won't matter that your fingerprints are all over." Kanda had the audacity to smirk after his statement causing Allen to frown.

Slightly put off, the white-haired teen plucked the remote from Kanda's outstretched hand. The action made the thought of murder more prominent in Kanda's mind before he tuned into Allen's channel surfing. The younger of the two was quick to find the food channel and seemed satisfied with his choice of entertainment. Kanda didn't feel the need to do any immediate damage control as the programme centred around Japanese cuisine.

The two got a bit more comfortable as the show went on. For one, Kanda no longer looked as if he were being both mentally and physically tortured. His face now set in its default scowl, and his arm extended along the back of the couch. Allen lifted his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. His head still supported by Kanda's body.

"Kanda, can you make that?" It was ten minutes into the programme where a new dish was being made. Some sort of chicken and egg meal that left Allen's mouth salivating.

Kanda's reply was a solid, "No." The response had less to do with Kanda's cooking skills and more with his lack of wanting to make anything for the white-haired annoyance at his side. And he had to wonder why he had still been seated next to the white-haired male in the first place.

He got up without warning, which resulted in Allen tumbling over onto his side as he had mostly been supported by Kanda anyway. The action also caused a helpless whine to escape him before he groaned at the lack of warmth and comfort. "What was that for?"

"If you're here, I'm leaving." Was Kanda's response.

"Come now, Kanda. Must you always be an arse?"

Allen's question went without an answer as Kanda made his way to the door. Seconds later, the door slammed shut and Allen heard a small bark at his side. The sound startled him and he turned to see Timcanpy with his tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes shining with excitement.

"Hey boy~ it's just me and you now." Allen opened the duffel wide enough so that the dog could get out, and it scrambled out of the bag as if it were escaping prison. Allen laughed when Tim bounded into his lap and tried to lick at his face. "Sorry Tim. I couldn't get Bakanda to let you stay. I know I'm already intruding so it'd be wrong to have him take us both in. At least for now."

Timcanpy whined and Allen ruffled his fur. "I know boy. We'll work something out. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Kanda had still not returned home from wherever he had gone. Tim had grown hungry which led Allen to rifle through the man's kitchen cupboards and refrigerator. Not unexpected, there were large quantities of noodles, fish, and vegetables. It was no wonder Kanda was so fit, not that Allen would complain. Though it did prove a problem to finding something for Timcanpy to eat, and it would prove difficult in sating his own hunger.

Allen managed to find enough green beans and carrots to tide the dog over, and prepared them in a plastic bowl that he'd be sure to discard afterward. He tossed a bit of spaghetti in the mix after remembering an article he had recently read about "human foods" that dogs could also enjoy.

Not a minute after Tim began eating his meal, the door knocked and Allen called out that he would "be right there." The thought that it would be someone for Kanda did not cross his mind until his hand was already on the door knob and turning to open. He vaguely thought that Kanda wouldn't really be the type that had guests, and came face to face with a beautiful woman with her hair falling straight down her back, her only makeup was the smile on her face, and it was flawless.

"Lenalee." Allen greeted with a smile of his own.

"Oh Allen! I'm glad you're okay." Allen invited the girl in, and she hugged him in response. Before the conversation continued Allen secured the door shut and then led his guest to the kitchen area, where Tim continued to chow down. Though he did manage to look up and bark happily at the girl, earning a few scratches behind his ear. Allen breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was leaving Timcanpy in capable hands.

"So Allen. Are you sure everything is alright?" The girl asked once seated at the kitchen counter.

"As alright as things can be under the circumstances."

Lenalee responded with a small "right" before continuing on another line of thought. "It was nice of Kanda to offer you a place."

Allen gave a light chuckle. "It wasn't so much 'offered' as it was me forcing my way in." The look Lenalee gave him made him reiterate. "Kanda doesn't mind. Much. I'm positive."

Lenalee shook her head at her friend and gave a little laugh of her own. "Well that's good. The 'Kanda not minding' I mean." Allen just smiled as Lenalee continued. "How many rooms are there?"

"Hmm? I think just one. You know Kanda's not fond of company. All the other rooms are utilized as something else."

"Then where will you sleep? On the couch?" She gave him a look of concern. "Would you be able to get good sleep that way?"

"I don't plan to sleep on the couch." Allen spoke as if the idea never even occurred to him. Lenalee raised her eyebrows and waited for some other explanation, but all she got was, "We'll work something out."

When nothing else seemed to be coming her way in form of an answer, Lenalee moved on. "Where is our beloved swordsman anyway?"

"I'm actually not sure. He probably went off to train."

Lenalee nodded, "I see. Well, you'll be happy to know that I picked up some things for Tim on the way."

"Thanks again Lenalee." Though Allen was curious to where these "things" were as the girl had come with nothing but her hands dangling at her side. She seemed to notice Allen's silent inquiry and responded.

"It was a bit heavy so I took them home first. Brother then tried to keep me there which is why I'm late. Sorry."

That did explain why she showed up more than an hour later though she had suggested she would have been immediately on her way. Komui really was something else. Yet another time Allen wondered about his dog's safety with the man. "By the way." The girl spoke again drawing Allen's attention from the dog, to her. "Lavi is here as well. He said there was something he had to do before coming up."

As if on cue the door knocked and Allen went to answer it seeing Lavi's contagious wide smile.

"Al!" Lavi grabbed him in a hug and Allen had to struggle out of the tight grip. "I just had to talk to this gorgeous blond downstairs!" Lavi seemed excited enough that Allen could almost see the hearts in his eyes. Though he tried to refrain from rolling his eyes or thinking of the similarities between both redheads in his life before the pair regrouped with Lenalee in the kitchen.

There were only two stools so Allen gave his to Lavi, while he bent down to pet Tim while the dog ate.

"I can't believe Yuu let you stay here." Lavi began again.

"It wasn't easy. I assure you."

"But what about getting along? Ya sure the stress a fightin' is good fer yer?"

"Kanda and I get along when we need to. Though he wasn't so lenient with Tim... By the way, am I the only one that thinks a cat would suit Kanda? Just the things he eats is proof enough. The way he acts doesn't help much either."

Lenalee laughed and agreed. Lavi swore he was a dog person earning him a very skeptical look from Allen, because they would not be in the predicament they were in now if Kanda had indeed liked dogs...or animals in general. The three had eventually fallen into a steady stream of idle conversation. After some time had passed Lavi's curiosity got the best of him. "Where's Yuu by the way?"

Allen sighed and told the redhead the same thing he had told Lenalee previously. So when a voice not belonging to the three of them spoke, inquiring none too gently with a, "what the hell are you all doing here?" the three of them jumped and turned to see the man in question. Kanda had his hair in its usual impeccable ponytail and his skin was slightly flushed. Though the light sheen of sweat on his skin proved to be the reason, and not his anger.

"Oh Kanda. Welcome back." Allen was all smiles in counter of Kanda's grimace. "I mentioned Lenalee was coming to take Tim with her."

Kanda turned his attention to the only female in the room. "Are you taking him with you?"

The 'him' in question was meant to mean Allen, and the girl smiled ruefully at her eldest friend.

"You know how brother can be Kanda..."

"Yes. And?"

"Ah, Y- _you_ Kanda." Kanda gave Allen a warning look because he knew that the white haired teen had almost called him by his first name. Though Allen played it off just as easily. "Where did you go? You were gone for a while."

"Che' How is that any of your damn business?" Kanda walked over to his fridge, saw Tim and gave him a look of disgust to which the dog pointedly seemed to ignore. Kanda extracted a bottled water from the fridge, downing half the contents before walking back to the entrance of the kitchen and announcing his next move. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Didn't you have one earlier?" Allen asked curiously and earned a glare from Kanda before the man left.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Lenalee wanted to know.

"Hmm?" Allen turned from the spot Kanda was last, and looked at the girl.

"Maybe Yuu had a little rendezvous to help him adjust." To the new living arrangements is what Lavi meant. Allen also knew what he meant by _rendezvous_ and frowned at the man.

"Kanda wouldn't do that."

"Yuu is a _man_ Al, my boy." Allen's frown deepened as Lavi's eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"If Kanda did do that... Wouldn't it make sense to have a shower there?" Lenalee's face flushed a pretty pink as she spoke.

"Lenalee is right." Allen affirmed. "Kanda's a private person. Why would he come home to have a shower if that is what he did?"

"Well if he knew Lenalee was coming. Maybe he thought you'd hang out with her. He didn't expect me either right?" Lavi continued with his thought. At the point in time, he was just having a little fun at Kanda's expense but the thought disturbed Allen.

"Lavi." Lenalee warned. She wasn't in the mood to continue the particular line of gossip about her friend. "It's getting late Allen. So I should probably go. My phone has been constantly vibrating for the past half hour and I think I let brother worry enough."

"Ah. You're right..." Allen tried to shift gears and tune into the matter at hand. He bent and gave Timcanpy a big hug, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I'll miss you so much, Tim. I'll visit every chance I get."

"Allen." The aforementioned boy looked at the girl who called him. "Maybe you can join me when I take Timcanpy on walks. We could go to the park, and have breakfast too."

"That's an absolutely brilliant idea Lena. It's a date." Allen announced brightly and the flush in Lenalee's cheeks returned.

"Well then. I'll give you a call."

"I should get going too. Panda'll have my hide for skipping out on work time." Lavi chimed in and the two got up from their seats.

Allen's smile faltered when Tim looked up at him. He was sure it was one of the saddest things he had to do in his life. And tears sprung forth when he watched the three go out the door.

When all was said and done, Allen returned to the living room and saw Kanda enter as well. It was like deja vu with him standing before Allen, bare chested and hair wet. Allen frowned, wiping away the stray tears that clung to his lashes.

"Where'd you go Kanda?" Allen tried again.

The interrogation only served in annoying the older man, and his thought on the matter did not change. "It's _none_ of your business."

"I'd like to think differently." Allen responded and hated the way his mind played into Lavi's earlier words. Kanda had a really bad personality more than half of the time, but his looks were beyond stellar and made up for it as long as he kept his mouth shut. He could get both guys and girls if he wanted. And then it hit him, before Kanda had the chance to speak again. Kanda didn't _want_ anyone.

"What? You think what that _baka usagi_ said was true." He meant the insinuation that Kanda was sleeping around, and Allen knew. "You're more of an idiot than I thought."

Allen expelled a heavy breath from his lungs and ran both hands through his hair. The feel of the gloves got to him and he pulled them off and threw them onto the couch. "I feel like an idiot."

"Tch."

"I'm sure you just went to train. It's what I mentioned to Lena as well."

"No shit." The two words served as proof that Kanda truly did go to a gym or dojo for training. Allen felt more of an idiot.

"Sorry Yuu." Kanda's eyes stayed narrowed but he didn't say anything. "I suppose what happened with Cross is finally getting to me."

"Everyone knew he was insane. You should've known better than anyone."

Allen chuckled. "Quite. I thought I knew better than to put anything pass Cross when it came to women, alcohol, and money. If it was one thing he did right, it was skipping town on a weekend. I don't have to worry about school for now. I also had my wallet, and electronics. Could've been awful."

Kanda had nothing more to say in the matter and Allen happily switched subjects. "So~ have we thought about sleeping arrangements?"

"I'm still ready to kick you out. Don't get comfortable."

"I'm tired. It's late. I think I'll take a raincheck on this discussion." Allen stated, waving his hand dismissively.

One of Kanda's elegantly shaped eyebrows quirked on his forehead as he watched Allen make his way to the bedroom. "I don't care if you're dying. If you try to get in my bed without a shower, I will physically throw you out on your ass."

He meant it too, if the look he gave Allen was any indication. The white haired teen pouted, he just wanted to lay down somewhere and sail off to dreamland. Maybe the couch wouldn't be a bad idea after all. Then again, Kanda's bed _was_ really comfy. Allen found himself sighing again for the nth time that day. He would take the shower. It would relax him.

And so he did. Allen found himself stripped down to nothing but his birthday suit with a heavy stream of hot water beating down on his body. His disfigured arm braced against the wall to steady him. He took his right hand and ran it over the skin of his left shoulder blade. Despite the smooth skin caused by multiple graftings, Allen could still remember the bumps and ridges that had been there prior. He gripped his now blackened arm, the result of several tattoo sessions he'd began once he'd turned eighteen. He still had work to do at his shoulder, the sleeve -black at every available corner and surface- reached to his bicep. From there, the tattoo separated in ribbons of black ink, alternating between black and the pale white of his skin. Some of the only skin that hadn't been affected on the arm. The overall work was much improved from what it had been before.

Allen turned his head up to the water stream and let his face and hair suffer the onslaught. Several more minutes passed before Allen turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He saw a fluffy white towel atop some clean clothes at the side of the sink counter. He quickly dried his body, slipping into a pair of boxers, and sweatshirt. He didn't really need the sweatpants.

With the towel draped over his damp hair, Allen brushed his teeth with a spare toothbrush, and existed the ensuite.

Kanda sat on the floor in his meditation pose. Allen only hoped the older man had started once Allen had first gone into the bathroom because it would be very tempting to annoy the man. As it turned out Allen simply flopped onto the bed, back first, and Kanda opened his eyes.

"Had some good alone time?" Allen teased.

"Yes. Then you showed up." Kanda grumbled before gracefully pulling back the covers and getting into the bed.

Allen used the large towel to ruffle his damp white hair a few times before getting up to hang it up in the bathroom. Quite honestly he would have liked to toss the thing onto the floor next to the bed but he'd rather avoid unnecessary arguments with Kanda.

He re-entered the bedroom and got under the covers with the older man, scooting close so that they shared their body heat. The warmth washed over him like a sudden wave and his body, already weary from the day, easily gave in as sleep tried to claim him. He began to close his eyes when he felt a hand slide down his backside and cup a cheek. Allen's eyes fluttered open as he swatted at the offending hand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I told you the moment you step into this apartment, your ass is mine."

"For the love of-" Allen deterred another attempt on his virtue. "I just went through a traumatic experience."

"Not my problem."

Allen's face flushed red, and he shoved at Kanda's shoulder putting more space between the two. "I am not having sex with you."

Kanda ignored him, pulling the lithe body to his own and started trailing kisses along the teen's neck and collarbone. The boat neck of the sweatshirt giving him all the room he needed.

Allen's body began heating up as he squirmed in Kanda's grasp. He finally managed to get out of Kanda's grip after the umpteenth time and proceeded to whack the man atop his forehead. "Down, boy. Heel. Sit. Stay." And for good measure he whacked him again.

While Kanda tended to his bruise, a steady stream of curses escaping his lips, Allen scooted away and made sure that he was securely protected by the covers around them. He turned his back to Kanda and mumbled a quick, "goodnight."

Kanda grumbled to himself but his advances ceased, and he turned off the lights shrouding them in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dreams of a Memory

-oOo-

Red.

A sea of endless red engulfing everything in sight.

Everything was eerily quiet. Everything was uncomfortably hot.

The red grew brighter in its intensity and as it did, it threatened not only to consume but also to destroy.

An indistinct sound erupted somewhere in the distance. It sounded neither here nor there. Whether it was the distraught scream of one in pain, or the bubbling of flesh could not be discerned. It could be both. The idea of it being one or the other felt as if it were something obvious.

Cries.

Pain.

Silence.

Everything was so ..

ReD.

-oxOxo-

Allen bolted upright, breath laboured. His chest heaving, and mouth gasping trying to take in as much air as he could. He barely registered the presence that shifted next to him and turned to see Kanda looking at him in inquiry, his lips pulled down in a frown and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Allen couldn't bring himself to say anything and instead launched himself into Kanda's firm and comforting chest. His arms wrapped tightly around the raven haired man's waist as if his life depended on it. He felt a hesitant hand at the base of his neck and his breath finally started to calm. Allen's world finally started to fall back into place as he took in his situation. The cold sweat left him chilly as the covers were thrown back off of him, his boxers hiked high enough to reveal his pale behind, his sweatshirt twisted and lopsided to where his entire torso and the some of his chest was exposed.

He flushed and smacked Kanda in surprise causing the man to growl. "What the hell, _Moyashi_."

"Did you do something to me in my sleep?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well?" Allen wanted to know. Though at the point in time he knew what he really wanted was a distraction.

"Does it look like I tried something?" Allen fixed him with a look that screamed 'look at my clothes' to which Kanda continued through gritted teeth. "You had a freaking nightmare or some shit."

The smile Allen had managed to let bloom on his lips faltered and died. The remnants pained and broken. He carded his fingers through mussed ashen locks and attempted to straighten his sleepwear as a distraction. "I get nightmares when I don't eat before bed. I haven't had anything since yesterday afternoon..."

"I could tell." Kanda still sounded annoyed. "Between your tossing, freaking moaning, and stomach pleading for sacrifice. I couldn't get any damn sleep."

Allen flushed and had the decency to appear sheepish.

"Don't think for a second I buy that shit excuse. That didn't sound like an "I'm hungry" nightmare."

"Like you would know." Allen jabbed, but he knew Kanda was correct. The nightmare he had had was one that plagued the boy throughout his lifetime beginning with childhood. He knew he could not fool Kanda because Kanda refused to be convinced.

"I despise liars." Was all Kanda said.

Allen nodded before his mouth could work. There was not much he wanted to say, but speaking also meant the possibility of easing his own burden and mind. He knew he would have to tell Kanda something. After all, he had woken the man abruptly disrupting his sleep pattern and possibly throwing off his daily structure. He owed him. Not because of all that though, but because he cared, and knew Kanda cared regardless of what he'd try to say otherwise, and wanted to let him know. Just...

"I know, luv." A sigh escaped Allen's lips before he continued. "Kanda... It's a nightmare from my childhood and I suppose it still gets to me. Childhood fears and all that." That was essentially the truth without going into detail. Kanda saw the slight tremble that shook the teen's body without him seeming to realise that it was happening.

"You don't have to tell me." Kanda spoke and his frown eased up.

Allen shook his head. "There's actually something I want to show to you." The white haired male got out of the bed and made his way to his duffel bag next to Kanda's drawers. Its contents still stuffed inside. He opened one of the side pockets and pulled out a white leather half face mask with a red cross- the vertical line spanning an inch both at the top and bottom of the mask while the horizontal line extended across where the eye would be.

Allen tossed the thing and it fell onto Kanda's lap so that he had enough time to look at it as Allen trailed slowly behind and reclaimed his position on the bed. Kanda looked him in the eyes and Allen nodded confirming his unasked question. "I never knew why Cross wore the mask, but I know there had to be a reason beyond him thinking of it as a fashion statement. He would never just leave it behind."

"You think something happened to him." It wasn't a question.

"Isn't that the obvious answer? Though beyond that I don't know what to think..."

"Che. Then don't."

"You make it sound so simple, Bakanda." Allen spoke endearingly, enjoying the little tick that came to Kanda's forehead when he heard the name. All the years of Kanda calling people stupid in his native tongue, it was a godsend that his name fit so nicely. He still remembered Kanda's priceless face when he'd piece the two together. It was possibly the same face Allen himself had made when he'd found out why Kanda called him a bean sprout. Or rather, that was what _Moyashi_ had meant to begin with.

Though, when all was said and done, and Allen really focused on Kanda, he thought that maybe things actually could be so simple. His gaze fell upon Kanda's lips and nothing else mattered for the moment. Allen picked up the mask from Kanda's lap and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

When he turned back to the other man he leant forward and was met halfway. Their lips touched and Allen sighed contented. He got onto his knees, putting one leg over Kanda's so that he was straddling the man. A series of chaste kisses placed on Kanda's lips.

He wanted to forget everything. Simply lose himself in the moment, in Kanda. He moaned into the kiss before parting his lips slightly- inviting his lover to enter his mouth and deepen their meeting. Kanda did not disappoint as his tongue, thick, wet, and warm, plunged into the teen's awaiting mouth- heightening his senses. Allen's tongue eagerly joined Kanda's in a dance as they slid, pushing and retreating, against each other.

As their mouths moved in tandem, Kanda's hands settled on Allen's hips and the younger boy found himself shuddering in anticipation. A chill ran over him without warning and he pressed his body closer to the other man.

Kanda's hands continued along Allen's hips and circled around to his backside. His hands slipped into the teen's boxers, possibly the loosest thing he could recall the boy ever wearing. Each hand slid down the pale, creamy behind before cupping the cheeks, gently squeezing and lifting them out of the garment. Allen wrapped his own hands around Kanda's shoulders and neck. As Kanda continued caressing his behind, he broke the kiss once again moaning and placing his face in the crook of Kanda's neck.

He didn't know what was Kanda's fascination with his ass, but he knew it _was_ a fascination. He'd caught Kanda looking at it more times than he cared to count when he thought the teen wasn't aware. Whenever they made out, it was one of the first places Kanda's hands roamed. More times than not, Kanda would also make some kind of lewd comment about either his butt or the tightness of the clothing covering his butt, which he figured was some sly innuendo _about_ his butt.

Allen supposed he didn't mind too much. Though, there really was only so much of Kanda's lewdness that Allen could take. After all he still needed to protect his teenage innocence, at least what was left of it. But he did secretly enjoy the flattery and attention. He'd even dare to say that he'd developed a bit sensitivity around the area. He'd recall an instance of Lavi smacking his rump for whatever reason Lavi deemed reasonable, and him biting his lips over the action earning Lavi a murderous glare from Kanda. The redhead had been blissfully unaware of the real reason behind the glare, but perhaps it was for the best.

With his eyes fluttering open, Allen was drawn back into the moment to find himself laid flat with his back pressed against the bed- Kanda hovering above him.

Allen opened his legs a bit more to accommodate Kanda, and make himself more comfortable. The boy found himself with his arms held above his head, lips slightly parted as soft moans escaped on his breath. The feeling of being restrained heightening the experience. On a normal basis, Kanda and Allen could go back and forth like cats and dogs always having tit for tat over something or another. And when it came to Kanda, people tended to be intimated, but Allen always held his ground giving as good as he got. But there was something about when the mood and setting changed that left Allen feeling helpless and enjoying it. Letting Kanda do what he wanted whether it was pushing him up against a wall, or pinning him against a counter-top or a couch back. If Allen ever thought seriously about it, it would probably be slightly unnerving how easily he could fall into the submissive role.

But he wouldn't complain now.

Kanda's mouth was relentless on his nipple. The boy caught up in a lust filled delirium as his hands clenched and unclenched as the tension built.

"Kanda." Allen whimpered. The teen's long haired lover continued with his ministrations earning a variety of reactions from the boy. Moans, gasps, pants.

Allen was ready to let himself go in the moment. He wanted to be free- wanted to run his hands and fingers along the smooth skin and delicate muscles that made up Kanda's body. But as his arms were tortuously restrained, Allen settled with using his legs. And he ran his feet over what he could reach of Kanda's back and backside.

Kanda bit down on a nipple. Allen bit down on his bottom lip and arched his back. At the same time he thought his heart would burst straight out of his chest. The pounding faint in the distance grew louder and louder still.

"Ka-" the beating continued. Allen moaned helpless under Kanda's mouth. "Kanda-" Kanda finally released his hold on the boy, instead using his hands to run down Allen's sides. The muscle of Allen's torso tightened and the sensation tickled even as it made him feel hotter. He squirmed under Kanda's attentions and conflicting though it was, his hands began pushing against the balls of the older man's shoulders. "Wait. Stop."

Kanda made a nonchalant response, his mouth making a trailblaze, lower on Allen's body. Belly button then pelvis. Allen's skin being set on fire. He muttered an "oh god" as Kanda's hands gripped the hem of the boxers and started working them down.

Allen almost kicked him in the face from a spasm that passed through his leg. "Stop. Stop. Stop. Kanda wait."

Annoyed, but finally listening to the words tumbling out of the white haired youth, realizing that they weren't just nonsense words blurted out in passion, complied. "What, Moyashi?" He moved up to hover over the young boy, their lower halves slightly touching.

"Do you hear that?"

A single elegant eyebrow arched, hiding it under the man's long bangs. "Hear what?" His voice deep, and husky, so sure of what he wanted, sent an involuntary shiver through Allen.

A moment passed and Allen could not answer. The pounding he had heard prior no longer there, and once again he thought it to be the beating of his heart. Kanda no longer cared for the waiting and returned to his previous actions with vigor. Expertly drawing moans, and making Allen writhe in pleasure like it was his job.

Until the pounding started again.

Allen shoved Kanda back slightly, and whispered harshly with " _That!_ The pounding." Thankfully it continued in the brief reprieve and Kanda could hear it as well.

"Ignore it." A simple solution.

But nothing was ever simple when it came to Allen Walker. "No." He wriggled out from beneath the older man. Kanda caught the briefest glimpse of the pert ass that continuously evaded him before Allen righted all articles of clothing and scurried out of the bedroom shortly after retrieving his mobile- just in case of an emergency.

The pounding continued and Kanda cursed before following. He met Allen in the hallway, the boy's steps cautious as he neared the source. "It's the door."

His whisper was met with Kanda's lovely, "No shit."

He sent a withering glare Kanda's way and Kanda knew in the very depths of his being that there would be no continuation of what previously took place in the bedroom. The man silently cursed whoever stood on the opposite end of the door. In fact, Kanda retreated to the bedroom leaving a flabbergasted Allen in his wake. But the youth was determined to see who or what was making the noise and continued along his path.

Reaching the halfway point two things happened in rapid succession. Kanda returned with his beloved katana, Mugen, in hand. And Allen's cell phone rang.

He didn't quite get to act out his surprise as Kanda strode pass him. Lenalee's name lit up the screen with her caller ID, and Allen answered on the second ring. He whispered a breathy "hello," still a bit cautious of whatever was happening outside the front door. Though his words were almost cut off by the girl on the other end of the line; worry lacing the edges of her voice as she uttered a polite, "Sorry for waking you but-" But, realisation dawned upon Allen quickly enough and he kicked Kanda in the back of his leg to stop whatever he was planning to do, and rushed to open the door instead.

If the action would have brought some morbid sense of joy to him, Allen did not know. His heart sank as a sense of dread washed over him the moment Lenalee's face came into view. It was clear that the girl tried to keep herself from raising to panic, opting with acting, and failing to portray some level of nonchalance. But nonchalance would not bring someone to another's door looking slightly shaken late at night.

"Ah. Allen. I'm sorry for waking you." Stalling for time….

It suddenly felt like the girl would not continue with her intended inquiry until Allen addressed her current, trivial, concern. "It's really not a problem, Lenalee. I wasn't asleep." He noticed Kanda shift in his peripheral, and felt a surge of heat flood his skin. "Is there something wrong? It's awfully late to be out isn't it."

"I was just in the neighbourhood." Lies. "I just wanted to know… It's just that..." The nonchalance had long since slipped away and the worry was more evident in her face. "I'm sorry, Allen, but, did Timcanpy possibly come back here."

"Huh?" Allen did not actually make out any of the other words that followed after his dog's name. His heart skipped a beat upon hearing it and though he tried not to assume the worst without hearing everything, he was lost and afraid of what may have happened. In the end he tried for a similar look to what Lenalee had donned when he first saw her in front of Kanda's door. Somehow, he knew he failed a lot harder than she had. He could still see Kanda on the edge of his peripheral now looking at him, even if he didn't want to. "What happened to Tim?"

And as if his words were magic used to enchant the girl under a spell, tears began to brim in her eyes, quickly overflowing.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **A/N:** How many ways can one refer to a butt. lol. That's what this chapter felt like.

I hope you all enjoyed reading. ^^ I'm a bit iffy about it and don't exactly know what I feel. Don't think it turned out just how I wanted it to, but...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Timcanpy

-oOo-

"I'm so sorry."

The words rang out in Allen's ear, but he didn't know what he should feel toward them. The only thought that occurred to him was that he should be out there trying to find his puppy. So it was no surprise that after all was said and done he began trying to exit the apartment- in nothing but Kanda's borrowed sweatshirt and boxers. The long haired man- the most coherent of the three standing around- pulled Allen back by the collar of his shirt.

The boy struggled for a moment. "Let go of me, Kanda." His struggle continued in vain as Kanda snaked an arm around his waist, and he knew he would not be able to leave the apartment like he wanted to.

"Put some clothes on, you idiot bean."

Honestly, Allen didn't think it was necessary to wear anything more than what he currently had on. Every second wasted was another moment that Tim would be out there somewhere alone, and possibly in danger. But Kanda wouldn't let up, and he grudgingly threw on the sweatpants that he had originally left in the bathroom and grabbed his jacket on the rack at the door. He once again tried to just run off, nowhere in particular, to search but Kanda had managed to get both him and Lenalee into his van.

That was how they began their search in the middle of the night. The vehicle shrouded in silence. They were driving toward the area of Lenalee's neighbourhood since that was where she had been taking Timcanpy for a walk. Kanda gave her a look for walking the dog so late. She said it was something to do because her brother was working overtime. They had made it back safely to her place, so that had not even been the real issue.

When she was distracted looking for the house keys, Tim had managed to break free from her hold and escaped into the night. She had tried to ran after him but the lack of light due to the breaks in street lamps had made it difficult. Eventually Tim had darted into some bushes and though she had tried searching blindly around the area for a while, she had had no luck. That had brought her to Allen's -well technically Kanda's doorstep- hoping and thinking that maybe the dog had simply returned to its owner. She'd said as much.

"I thought that he would come back to you, Allen. Or maybe, if he got lost he would find you instead of me."

That made Allen think. And he banged his palm against the dashboard like an idea had physically struck him. "Kanda!" In hindsight the boy should have probably spoken in a less panicked voice, or given directions with the exclamation of the older man's name. Possibly a combination of both. But he didn't and Kanda ground to a halt- smashing down on the brakes causing them to jolt forward in their seats- the seatbelts locking, forcing them to ricochet back against the chair backs. Lenalee hadn't been buckled in, but her reflexes were quick enough to use her hands as a brace to keep from going in between the two front seats. She groaned. Kanda cursed.

"What the hell was that, _Moyashi._ " He didn't actually want a response. Not really. Allen gave one anyway.

"Turn around." Kanda didn't move the vehicle. "I think I know where Tim is." Kanda just kept looking at him through narrowed eyes, but the man finally sighed and did what the white haired youth had suggested.

Allen heard the click and looked into the rearview mirror to see that Lenalee had learnt her lesson, taken precaution, and buckled her seatbelt. When they were on the move again, Allen didn't keep them in suspense by only giving directions. Instead he told Kanda to head to his old house- which was no longer a house after the fire- and then gave directions at places he thought would get them there faster.

When they had pulled up to the location, Kanda had almost passed it by for two reasons- one, it was dark enough that everything generally looked different than it did in its morning light and two, the fact that the house was no longer standing made it hard to register that they had actually arrived. He began to slow the vehicle, but before making a complete stop and parking, Allen had already begun unbuckling his seatbelt and was hopping out of the vehicle.

"Tim!" He called into the night, hoping the pup would hear him and come running.

Lenalee soon joined him, yelling "Timcanpy."

Allen didn't stay stationery. He moved about the debris while calling out. His chest felt tight moving through the rubble. Seeing, and walking through "doorways" that no longer held doors or were surrounded by walls. He could still map out where each room was meant to be. He walked through the front door, turning left for the kitchen. Melted bowls and cups stuck to the charred wood. Broken bottle splinters lay scattered along the floor. He then made his way through the living room- more broken glass. Cross always liked propping onto the couch, his legs lapped over the handle, a glass of wine in hand. The shattered glass next to what used to be the side table held part of the label intact. Allen felt a pang in his chest. He didn't linger to dwell on it.

The next area Allen found his feet leading him to was his bedroom. There was a dizzying effect that washed over him and made him sway on his feet. His bedroom had been on the second floor, he hadn't gone up a flight, but there his bedroom was- on the first floor. There was the headboard of his bed. The covers- or what was left of them- were black. Blacker than the night sky above them now. Allen couldn't remember if he had actually had black sheets or if whatever colour had previously been there had been burnt and charred to what they were now. Beside his bed was a photo of Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda- the first three smiling as Kanda stared off into the distance, a frown on his lips. They were all in their high school uniforms. It was so long ago.

Allen touched where the phantom desk would be, with the picture that no longer was. In the desk drawer under a book had been a picture- for Allen's eyes only. One of him- a smile that was all teeth, and cheeks glowing in a flush of pink- and Kanda, an arm alongside the back of the bench they were sitting on and by extension Allen as well. The white haired teen had sort of been leaning into the older male. His hand stretching out to something in the distance- which Allen remembered being his new camera that he'd been using to take pictures of everything. It was handy for self photos because there was a screen on both sides. He also remembered the slightly widened look of the older's eyes. It was the result of a kiss to his cheek, the same kiss that had brightened Allen's face. The look on Kanda had surprisingly given him a calmer visage. Less severe than his usual grimace and all in all the atmosphere was a happy, soothing one. There was no desk to look into. The wood indistinguishable from all the rest he'd been trudging through. Lots of charred bits and pieces and he knew without looking that the picture was gone. That made another pang in his chest and he had to stop himself from bending down to look for things that were not there.

Lenalee's voice rang out again. Or rather, Allen's mind cleared up from the muddle of nostalgia he'd been experiencing so he was able to hear her once again. He renewed his own cries. He had managed a few steps toward what he could only guess was Cross' room when something moved somewhere to his left. Given the circumstances a shift shouldn't have alerted him- not really. They were amidst a graveyard of debris. Things were bound to shift with all the interference of them moving around. Or simply from the weight of itself. But Allen looked anyway, alerted by the sound that rang out in the middle of the night.

He kept staring at the pile, then began moving toward it. The rubble pile shifted again- more violently as if something was about to erupt from within. Something did.

Timcanpy came bolting out, rushing toward Allen. The boy fell to his knees to allow the pup to jump upon him. He was met with pitying whines and whimpers. The dog's usually golden brown fur was matted and covered in dirt and soot, and everything else expected of being hidden beneath burnt remains. Allen hugged the pup to him, the thought of his clothes being stained with the same things not even crossing his mind. He must have made a sound when he had first seen Tim, because Lenalee's calls had stopped and she was a lot closer to where Allen himself was. Kanda was walking over from a direction different from where his vehicle was parked, and the younger teen figured maybe he had been searching too.

Allen put the pup back on the floor and looked it in its big, round, chocolate brown eyes. The phrase puppy dog eyes never rang truer, but Allen was resolute and fixed his hands firmly on his hips.

"Tim." He began. His voice reproaching. Timcanpy already seemed to know what was coming as he hung his head. "You shouldn't have ran away from Lenalee. What you did had us worried sick. She's the one that has to look after you right now, so you shouldn't do things to bother her. Let's get you back home."

He tried to pick Tim up but the puppy lifted its head and bit him on his blackened hand. It was a warning bite, and it hurt. Timcanpy didn't let go of his hand, puppy eyes not looking angry but...saddened? Allen understood almost immediately. Timcanpy didn't want to go home, because the broken remains out the house they were in was their home.

The white haired teen looked at the pile of rubble that Tim had been under only moments ago. Like with Allen's room, he could make out the headboard- or pieces of it- to what used to be Cross' bed. He knew that the days when Cross stayed at home, and hadn't been drinking in the living room, Tim would be curled upon Cross' bed as the man sat there with a hand on the pup's head, not really petting but the pup enjoyed it nonetheless. A drink or smoke to his lips. It was one of those rare affectionate moments that reminded Allen that the older redhead was capable of regular human emotions.

He sighed and put his unaffected hand on the puppy's head. "Tim-" If animals could cry- cry the way humans could- Allen imagined he would see tears running down the pup's face. "We can't stay here. I know you miss Master but, there's nothing here for us anymore." Timcanpy whimpered relinquishing his hold on Allen's hand. The boy quickly gathered the pup into his arms once more, hugging it to him. Tim didn't try biting him again even as Allen began leaving the house remains.

He and Lenalee shared a look. Her eyes saying "I'm sorry," but he just shook his head. It was no one's fault. With the revelation of the night, Allen was sure even if Tim had stayed with him at Kanda's, at one point or another the pup would have run off just as it had did that night.

Allen heard the click of a door closing and saw that Kanda had re-entered the vehicle, starting up the engine while he was at it. That got Lenalee and Allen in the vehicle as well, the latter sitting in the back seats instead. Having Tim missing even for a short time, and the stress of worrying and searching took its toll on the teen and he drifted off to sleep, not really knowing it had happened.

He only knew he had fallen asleep when he had woken up to the vehicle stopping. They were back at Kanda's apartment. Allen looked around the backseat beside himself where Lenalee had been sitting as well to see the girl not present. A bubble of panic swelled in him because if she was not there, then that meant he had slept through seeing Tim off. But when his eyes had swept the vicinity he was made aware of the fluffy blanket draped across his lap and looked to see that it was actually Timcanpy asleep on him. A yawn escaped him, as he lifted the pup and got out of the vehicle, Kanda had just existed it himself.

"Is Lenalee here?" The edges of his voice were coloured in the remnants of sleep.

"Why would she be." It wasn't a question. But the question of why Tim was still with him at the moment was bouncing around in his mind. Not that he minded but…

"Um...what about Tim? I mean, I thought you didn't want him here…."

"And I don't." Blunt as ever. "But I also don't want your bitching and whining either." He gave the younger a sidelong glance.

Allen was still really tired. Maybe that was why he just smiled and said, "Thank you, Kanda." And maybe it was the mixture of tiredness and the memory of the picture from the house that made him place an unsuspecting chaste kiss upon Kanda's cheek. When the older man's eyes widened just a fraction, it made Allen smile more. The nonchalant 'tch' had him grinning.

When they had gotten upstairs, Kanda took a shower. After he was done, so did Allen before he also sat Tim in the tub to get his fur clean. Thankfully the pup enjoyed water and so Allen found himself laughing as Tim shook and hopped in the tub, splashing water onto him. When Tim was appropriately clean Allen lifted him out and began towelling him off. He told Tim to sit, as he got around to cleaning up the bathroom making sure there was no dirt or fur traces left about- as well as the water that had gotten onto the floor. By the time Allen opened the bathroom door, Tim pranced out in the bedroom. Allen looked up to see Kanda eyeing the dog suspiciously as if any moment he would start chewing on things or peeing in corners, and generally latching on to things that weren't his own. A sheepish smile stretched Allen's lips.

He got into bed with Tim on his lap, ruffling his fur and petting him head. When Tim rolled over, it was a clear sign to start a belly rub, and Allen complied. Kanda just sat there, not even trying to hide the look of disdain on his face, a book that Allen couldn't see the name of, held in his lap. Tim got off of Allen's lap and started traipsing along the edges of the queen sized bed.

Kanda's head turned and tracked the pup's every movement. He looked ready to say something at any moment, lips parting to get the words out. Allen placed a hand on the older man's cheek and gently turned his face to his own. Now the man seemed ready to say something else, maybe it was the ways the light reflected and shifted in his eyes that Allen knew, but he didn't let those words come out either. He leant forward into the other, pressing their lips firmly together. It was brief and soft before Allen moved back with a small smile. "Really. Thanks, Yu."

He didn't get to stay away for long. Kanda snaked an arm around his slender hips, pulling him closer to be slightly pressed against Kanda's side. He hummed in appreciation as their lips met again and again, moving sensually- one against the other. Allen twisted his body to meet the kiss easier, and parted his lips- Kanda's tongue darting inside.

And then another tongue licked the side of his face.

Allen pulled back a bit startled, Kanda doing the same while uttering an expletive. Timcanpy pawed at Allen, and then the boy laughed receiving many more affectionate licks upon his hand and face. A few catching his mouth. Allen cooed as if it were the most normal thing in the world as he renewed the pats and rubs to Tim with vigor. Kanda looked disgusted.

"That mutt is not sleeping on this bed."

"Aww." Allen continued cooing at the pup. "Someone's jealous he's not getting lovely puppy kisses."

"Screw that. Brush your damn teeth."

Allen stared off into space looking at the ceiling. "No." He spoke as Timcanpy continued to lick his face, also now playfully biting at his fingers periodically. "That way I don't have to worry about about being sexually harassed as I sleep."

"Who said anything about having to kiss you."

Allen looked a bit put out. "Jesus. You're such a creep. Is this what I'll have to deal with every night? Maybe I should just sleep on the couch."

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Only if you make me." And he instantly realised the error in his words especially with the way Kanda's eyes narrowed like he was thinking of all the ways such a thing was possible. He doubled back quickly. "No."

Kanda clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "It's almost freakin' midnight, _Moyashi._ Put the mutt on the floor or you can both bond outside."

The younger boy huffed and in a moment of petulance, he stuck his tongue out at his lover. At that very moment Tim gave another lick at Allen's face and the pup's tongue swiped at his own. He made a face when it happened, but Kanda- never one to fear showing his disapproval for things he didn't like- looked beyond disgusted as if he would gag at any moment.

Before Allen was able to put Timcanpy down on the floor onto a couch cushion that he had placed there previously, the pup wriggled out of his hold bounding over Kanda's outstretched legs, and going toward the side table. The teen stretched half his body over the older man in order to reach the pup, and saw what had gained his attention. Cross' mask still sat atop the desk surface from where he had left it before they had gone out to search for Tim.

He plucked it from the night stand and Tim's eyes followed wherever it went. He moved it from side to side seeing the pup's head turn with each action to keep track. When he was tired of it he picked his pup up in one hand and kept the mask in the other, before placing them both on the cushion. Tim lay his head beside the object and curled protectively around it as if it were a favourite toy. Something precious. Allen turned over to lay on his stomach, his body close to the edge of the bed so that he could easily stretch his hand down to pat the pup's head and back.

Somewhere along the way, Allen once again managed to fall asleep without knowing when. When he had woken up the bedside clock showed that he had only been unconscious for about an hour and a half. There was a numbing feeling in his arm, the one he had been dangling off the ledge, and the longer he was awake, the pins and needle feeling tingled his skin. He also took in the fact that he had changed positions sometime during the short rest- now settled against Kanda's side, the man's arm below him. He wondered if Kanda had brought him closer or if he himself had moved to seek his lover's warmth.

One thing- well two things he did know was that Kanda would possibly experience the lovely pins and needles feeling in the morning. The other thing was that he hadn't actually brushed his teeth before bed, not that it had really mattered anymore, but-

He padded his way to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before making his way back to bed. Kanda hadn't moved an inch. He reclaimed his spot in the man's arms and found himself simply staring at the man's face for an indescribable amount of time. It could have been a few minutes, maybe only mere seconds. Time began to wear him down and this time he felt as sleep coloured the edges of his mind. He placed a chaste kiss on Kanda's lips and let his eyes draw shut.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I'm still not sure what I feel for chapter 3. I was iffy about it before but the longer it's up, I really find myself not particularly liking it. Maybe I'll rewrite it sometime later or edit out some stuff. Like maybe the intimacy in particular happened too soon. That's my biggest issue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Still not used to it

-oOo-

"Yuu, are you seriously going to make me send him away?"

Allen's hands shifted from his hips to fold them defiantly over his chest. He watched the long-haired man sitting on the floor, deep in meditation. Or would have been if Allen was not hounding him.

"I told you from the beginning, beansprout. I don't want that mutt here." The words clipped and control. The lingering vestiges of meditation trying to help him keep his calm. The action proving most difficult with the object of their conversation sniffing around much too close to his vicinity.

"Do you not like dogs, Yuu? Tim's the sweetest thing. Look, he can even stand to be in your presence for a prolonged period."

Kanda didn't say anything. The only response was the tight clench of his jaw. Allen redoubled his efforts.

"How about we play a game."

Kanda finally opened his eyes and looked up to the ashen grey haired teen. Allen took that as interest enough.

"No."

"Poker…." Kanda's firm response came out before Allen could even suggest the game. But that could have been because all who knew Allen knew what his favourite game was.

"There's no way I'm playing that with your cheating ass."

And they all tried to avoid it accordingly…

His lower lip stuck out in a reflexive pout, but he didn't let it stop him.

"Oh, come now. When do I ever cheat?"

An incredulous raise of an eyebrow.

"Fine, you can even shuffle the cards."

"I'm not playing your stupid game, _moyashi."_

"Oh...is the fearsome Kanda Yuu afraid that he'll lose?" A dainty hand flew to cover his lips in mock surprise. Kanda didn't bite.

"D-do you want me to beg…?" Allen's fingers twitched, slightly tightening around his biceps as he refolded them over his chest. He certainly hoped Kanda would want no such thing. But he was desperate to have his pup with him.

As Kanda's dark gaze fell upon him, he involuntarily took a step back.

"What I _want_ -" the dark-haired man's eyes narrowed dangerously, "is for this damned mutt to be out of my house." His eyebrows twitched feeling Tim nudge at his bent knee. Pushing against it like it was an object to be moved. Determined grunts and yaps escaped the pup in its efforts.

"Are you certain there's nothing I can do to persuade you? Anything?"

Kanda's narrowed eyes eased in tension and his lips softened from a frown to slightly upturn into a smirk. His gaze unashamedly raking over Allen's slight figure. With the tightness of his jeans as well as the tightness of his long-sleeved tee- both hugging against every dip and curve of his body. It hardly left anything to the imagination.

Allen's eyebrows creased into a frown.

"I'll just take Tim to Lena's now."

He pulled his mobile from his pocket- the slim size thin enough to actually slid in and out of his very fitted jeans. His speed dialled Lenalee's number and got her on the second ring.

"Allen!" Her voice was vibrant and cheerful, ringing through the speakers and into his ear.

"Lenalee. I'm sorry for the early morning call." In fact, it was 6 in the morning. A late start to Kanda's day and an early one to Allen's. They were still getting used to waking up next to the other while having different schedules. And Kanda's shifting and getting out of bed only served in rousing Allen into consciousness after unabashedly being wrapped around Kanda like a beached octopus.

"Oh don't worry about it, Allen. I was just in the middle of my morning stretches."

He admired the girl on the other end of the line. His usual wake up time wasn't until another hour. Being awake and dressed so early now seemed odd and disorienting.

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's about Tim."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Did he run away again?"

Allen felt bad at the sound of her panic. It really was not her fault that Tim had disappeared over the weekend. He was sure that the pup would have found his escape even if Kanda had grown a heart and allowed Tim to stay.

"No, no. There's really nothing to worry about Lenalee. I am sorry about that though."

"No, Allen. I should've kept a better eye on him."

Allen laughed. "Okay. Let's agree that it's no one's fault. And simply an unfortunate incident. Tim's back safely and that's all that matters."

He was relieved when the girl's laughter echoed into his ear shortly after.

"So what is it that I can help with?"

Allen turned back to look at Kanda, and the side of his lip lifted ever so slightly. Kanda seemed engrossed in an intense staring, glaring, contest against Tim. The pup giving him the most adorable puppy eyes in return.

"Ah, well. It seems that I…. Is it still possible if…."

"Allen…"

"Right. Can you look after Tim? Kanda still hasn't warmed up to the idea of having him here."

The long-haired man tossed him a glare before returning right back to the pup as if to show just how much he didn't want Tim around.

"Oh, Allen. Of course. I can come by in the afternoon."

"Actually. I have classes today. Is it possible to bring him beforehand?"

There was a break in the conversation as Lenalee fell quiet. And the silence stretched for a few beats before, "You're going back to school already?" Her voice tentative and quiet.

"It's okay, Lenalee. I'd have to go back eventually and doing so now helps me get back to normalcy a lot faster."

The girl sounded as if she were ready to argue. An intake of breath, readying her words. The teen didn't let her.

"There's nothing for me in sitting around and doing nothing. And, I'd only fall behind."

"...if you're sure…."

"Positive. Really Lenalee. I'm fine. Please don't worry."

"Okay. And- okay you can bring Tim over."

"My first class is at 10, so is 9 alright?"

"Sure. That's great."

The conversation didn't last much longer as the arrangements were made. Allen hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He focused on the space where Kanda sat not fully seeing the man.

It would be the first day back at uni. In reality, it had only been a weekend separating the disaster that was finding out his house had been burned down to him standing in present time ready to go to school. Yet, it felt like a lifetime. Like so much has happened since then beside just unwittingly having to shack up with his boyfriend before he could really even think about it and what that meant.

And he would have no time to think on it now as said man was currently in his space, shoving a whining Tim toward him.

Allen rescued the pup from Kanda's traitorous hold against the scruff of his neck.

"Jeez Bakanda. Can't you be more gentle?" He glared up at the man and received one doubled in intensity. But suddenly the glare eased off of Kanda's features and was replaced with a smirk.

Allen barely managed to tilt his head in confusion before Kanda tugged him closer by the waist and squeezed one pert cheek. The teen yelped in surprise and leaned as far away as he could manage with Kanda's hold still around him.

"Gentle enough for you?" Kanda mocked and squeezed Allen's ass again. The youth held the pup up to ward Kanda away. It worked much better than he could have hoped when Tim lolled his tongue in excitement, tail wagging enthusiastically, and he licked at Kanda's face. One, long, wet, slobbery lick from the bottom of his jaw all the way to the bottom of his eye.

Allen couldn't have planned it better. And he chuckled as Kanda wretched, stumbling back- wiping at his face vehemently. Allen took the time to coo praises of "Good boy. Who's a good boy? That's what we do to perverts. Yes, it is," at the puppy.

OoXoO

As it turned out, a wave of exhaustion had washed over Allen during his classes. He supposed it had to do with the stress of having Tim run away over the weekend, and the reason behind it. The fact that he couldn't look after the pup himself, and instead, having to ask Lenalee for help. The waking up early around Kanda, and therefore the frequent arguments that would spark more often as a reason of living together. Living together.

He couldn't concentrate at all through class. Everything was a blur and he was only grateful that class had ended and he could rest his head for a minute, or an hour, before his last class of the day.

There was a bit of shuffling as students continued to file out of the classroom. Some lingering to chat a bit longer.

"Ah, that grey hair."

A male voice called out. Allen's fingers twitched, but he didn't look up from where his head was placed on the desk. He didn't hear the rest of what was said, as his mind took him back to the days of high school where having grey hair wasn't just unnatural- it was a target.

" _If it isn't Walker…."_

A hand hit the side of his desk and Allen's head snapped up. The person beside him pulled back- face coloured in sudden apprehension before Allen saw who it was and quickly schooled his features into his usual placid smile.

Three of his seniors, Shifu, Rikei, and Rohfa looked at him oddly. Rikei had been the one unfortunate to be on the receiving end of his glare. Shifu had seen the expression as well, though his response was one of silent inquiry. Rohfa's face had turned red upon seeing him, even redder as he smiled, and he felt bad about startling the girl.

"Ah, I apologise for my rudeness. I'm just a bit tired at the moment."

The two boys looked at each other and spared Allen with a glance before nodding in understanding.

Allen then turned to Rohfa, his lips twisted in self-deprecation. "I'm truly sorry for startling you, Rohfa."

"A-ah! N-no! Uh, it's...it's..., don't apologise. It's nothing!" Her face reddened in her embarrassment. Allen sent her a dazzling smile and thanks for her understanding.

As he turned away to look at the other two boys, Rohfa's hand flew to her chest as if she had been struck, or rather- trying to keep her heart from bursting forth from her chest. Those same hands pressed against her cheeks feeling the heat that lingered there.

"So, Walker. Do you want to grab a bite to eat with us?"

It was almost impossible for Allen to actually turn down a meal. And it would be silly to do so given the perfect opportunity between classes. The friendly company was an added bonus.

"Of course." Allen packed his things and quickly stood to join them.

"We had not realised you were in class today." Shifu spoke as the four began walking.

"Ah, yes. I came a bit early and fell asleep." The grey-haired youth scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly. "I wasn't able to take any of the notes."

His eyes drifted toward the only female of the group. Her head down as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Is everything alright, Rohfa?"

"Actually...I…." She stopped to rustle through her belongings, pulling several sheaves of paper out. Allen looked at the papers curiously before casting his gaze back to her. "I made copies of the notes. Because I didn't see you in class. And I thought maybe you would need them. I'm sorry if it's bothersome. Here! If you want them."

Allen stared wide eyed at the girl. She had gone through so much trouble for him. He took the offered papers wordlessly, flipping through them to see the absolute care and detail that went into the notes. Even highlights and asterisks marking things he could only imagine were important.

"Rohfa…." Allen smiled at the girl. A large radiant one. An honest one. Truthfully thankful for having someone who simply cared that much. "Thank you. I'm truly thankful to have you as a friend."

The girl's smile faltered at the word but it only lasted a quarter of a second before shining as it did before. She was simply happy to help Allen and that was all that mattered.

"So, about that food." Rikei interrupted the moment and Allen's stomach rumbled in agreement. They all chuckled at the sound before finally making their way to a restaurant to eat.

OoXoO

After classes, on his way home- Allen took the time to immerse himself into the notes that Rohfa had made for him. With them it was as if he had never missed class- though, in truth he didn't, he had just slept during it instead.

When the bus that he was in announced its next stop, he pressed the bell on reflex- something he was so used to doing. He alighted the bus to greet the fading sun on the horizon.

He began walking down the familiar streets before the bus even drove away. Head still bent down in his reading. If he got all the reading out of the way he would have time to let it all sink in and be prepped to write his assigned reports.

He was on the second to last page of notes when his feet stopped him. Allen looked up from the papers in his hands to glance around his surroundings. Familiar two storey red brick houses littered the streets. Each with enviable space around them for pools and yards. A place Allen had called home ever since he had moved into the country, and neighbourhood, with Cross all those years back. Well- it had only, truly been four years. But those four years were packed with so many irreplaceable memories. It was certainly a record to him being in any given place for so long.

His heart picked up the pace as his feet began moving once more, beating along the hard pavement, adding a spring and speed to his step as he was propelled faster.

Cross had made sure the house he got was not close to the bus stop. He didn't want to hear the roar of the engine every day as the bus did its job. And he certainly didn't want all the foot traffic of all the pedestrians that would need the means of transport.

Allen rounded a corner. Running a few more paces before his feet brought him to a grounding halt.

 _Ah. How could he forget?_

He had just been here two days prior, so it made no sense that it could slip his mind so easily.

The youth pulled his phone from his back pocket. He resigned himself to calling his boyfriend on speed dial listening to the phone ring and ring and ring.

Kanda finally picked up on the seventh ring sounding just as disgruntled as he would have had he picked up on the first. " _What do you want,_ moyashi _?"_

"Hey, Yuu. I hope I caught you before you got in for the night."

" _Drop the damn formality bullshit and spit it out."_

Allen chuckled humourlessly. "Can- I need a ride."

" _What, did you forget where I live already_?" The man's voice was a mocking sneer.

Allen couldn't argue because- is that not what had happened? A lapse in judgement, rather his brain forgetting to connect the fact that he could no longer stay where he had grown to call home.

"I'm at my old house…." he let his words trail off. Kanda's end got silent- no jabbing comments in reply.

He heard Kanda cluck his tongue to the roof of his mouth. " _I'll be there in twenty minutes. I better not have to search through rubble for your ass."_

Allen chuckled, allowing mirth to colour the sound. "Don't worry, my arse will be right here waiting."

Kanda made his signature, annoyed "Che" and swiftly hung up. Allen pulled the phone away from his ear. He looked at the device and muttered, 'Rude,' as a soft smile lifted his lips.

The grey haired teen gave the surroundings a once over before going to sit where the front porch once was.

o-X-o

Allen didn't know how much time passed as he waited. So he couldn't tell if it was really twenty minutes or more, or less. It felt both like he had been there for a long time, and no time at all when he lifted his head from his knees at the sound of Kanda's SUV.

After a minute of just sitting there staring at the vehicle, Kanda got out to address the boy. "Oi. Get in the damn vehicle, beansprout."

"It's Allen." He whispered under his breath as a memory from the past played before his eyes. Kanda waiting for him just like now in the middle of the street, as he waited at his porch.

Except, back then it hadn't been an SUV, or even a car. It was a vibrant bright red bicycle. The memory almost made him laugh as he remembered doing then.

"What _are you riding?" The boy wiped at the tears clinging at the corners of his eyes._

" _What the hell does it look like? And you call me a moron." And Allen was only slightly affronted. But before he could open his mouth to correct Kanda and school him in a little speech device known as 'sarcasm,' the man continued with something even more ridiculous. "Hurry and get on. I have more important things to do than stare at your face."_

 _And Allen was affronted, but, "There is no way I am getting on that thing with you. Goodbye." He deadpanned and grabbed the doorknob as if to close it._

" _If you close that damn door,_ Moyashi _,"_

" _It's Allen!"_

" _\- I swear-"_

 _The younger sighed. "Sheesh Kanda. Don't you have a car or something? Better yet, why are you in front of my house?"_

Kanda had biked to his house to get him, just like now. They hadn't been dating then. Barely friends who tolerated each other. Though if Allen was being honest- looking back on it now- it was certainly a point where Allen was a lot more aware of Kanda. Even if it was subconsciously.

Allen got up and brushed off the seat of his jeans before walking over to Kanda. "At least this time you showed up in an actual vehicle." A coy smile adorned his lips. It only served in confusing Kanda as to what he was talking about.

"What the f-" but he didn't get to finish as Allen placed a chaste kiss upon his lips effectively shutting him up.

"Thanks, Yuu." He slipped into the passenger seat. As Kanda made his way back around to the driver's side Allen buckled up while casting one last glance at the rubble.

The two storey red brick house that Allen called his home was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Allen heaved a sigh as he sat on the bed. He didn't have classes for the day and he couldn't find much to do. His mind kept him busy replaying the current situation that he found himself in. All should have been well. But it wasn't. He still didn't know if he was ready to be a live-in with someone he was intimate with, but he had little choice.

He more oft than not found his mind wandering to Tim, and sometimes- by extension- Cross. Allen had no idea what to think of the matter. Part of him wanted to be angry, if his guardian truly had set things ablaze in his hurry to escape. But something nagged at Allen. For one thing, while fires destroyed, they didn't tend to decimate an area so thoroughly to where even brick walls were left crumbled in their wake. But Allen didn't want to think about it. Not only because of the implications. He didn't want to think because it brought on a sense of helplessness that threatened to drag him back to a past he did not want to revisit.

He curled in on himself while laying on the bed. The sheets smelled like Kanda. He took a pillow from Kanda's side and hugged it to his body. His face buried in the casing. It also smelled like the older man. A heady mix of lotus root, pine and lavender- which was the scent of the soap that Allen still could not believe Kanda used in his hair. Kanda smelt of peace and seclusion, and nature and warmth. He smelt like a home different from what Allen knew.

Allen inhaled the scent again, hugging the pillow closer to his body.

- **oxOxo** -

When he came back into consciousness it was to the welcoming of a hand- big and rough and warm- carding through his hair.

He almost didn't want to fully awake, believing that the sensations were only remnants of a pleasant dream quickly fading. And he tried to hold on to it as long as he could.

A contented sigh left his lips as he turned over to his other side. Snuggling into the warmth of the touches.

"Oi _. Moyashi_."

Allen nuzzled deeper into the touch. A soft contented, " _Bakanda_ " affectionately left his lips. And sleep stole his consciousness once more.

When Allen's soft breaths evened out Kanda clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth in annoyance. There was no gentle way to wake the younger boy at the time. And the Japanese man didn't feel the immediate urge for an argument he knew would come if the sprout was awaken roughly.

Kanda's long, slender fingers continued to rake through Allen's pale locs. He simply watched the boy's chest rise and fall on each breath. After a moment passed, Kanda got up and moved away. Allen made a small whimper at the lost of presence but there was no other response as he continued sleeping.

Several thoughts ran through Kanda's mind in the next moment. Lenalee and Lavi had mentioned that they would come visit and he did not want to have to entertain them on his own if Allen decided not to wake up. He thought about possibly going back out, but he had only minutes prior come back to his apartment to find the beansprout nestled in his bed, hugging the pillows like a child. That left the option of making up excuses to deter his self proclaimed friends from showing up. He could tell Lenalee that Allen was sick and she shouldn't be around, but that would more than likely draw her in faster. He could tell Lavi that Allen was busy with schoolwork, but he knew the redhead would still show up to offer unneeded advice either way.

The long haired man growled in frustration over the fact that somehow, he had been cursed with having the most annoying, persistent bunch of people that possibly walked the face of the Earth in his life.

He looked back at the sleeping teen, not knowing how long he had actually been asleep. When Kanda had left in the morning Allen had barely stirred enough to send him on his way before rolling over. Now hours later, well into the afternoon the boy was still knocked out. Kanda assumed he had at least eaten at some point, the absence of the overbearing rumbling that was usually present if the boy was late on a meal was proof enough.

"Shit," he muttered as Allen turned in his sleep. The boy only wore a pair of near skin tight boxers, or shorts- Kanda didn't really know- and he was graced with an eye full of soft, pale thigh leading up to a well rounded, but firm backside. He had to use levels of self-control he didn't even know he had to stop himself from getting into the bed as well. The longer he stared, his eyes narrowed in irritation. They would bore holes in the younger boy's flesh if possible, instead, the image before him was burnt into his memory. It wasn't until Allen shifted again in his sleep getting further tangled in the sheets, a low sleep tinged moan caught in his throat, that Kanda finally left the room.

He could feel his body relax as soon as he'd left, as if Allen's very being had placed him on edge. He decided that he could do his nightly mediation a bit early because something told him he wouldn't have time when he usually did. He wrote it off as intuition- of an excuse to alleviate his frustrations, and sat on the floor. With his back ramrod straight, legs folded in and over each other, he held his hands in his lap and closed his eyes. Second after second, his mind emptied and he was left with quiet.

He stayed that way for a lengthy period of time. When he opened his eyes, Allen still hadn't awakened. He turned on and tuned into the news station on the t.v. because it was something to do, then just as quickly shut it off. A sound of frustration rumbled in the back of his throat as he was made aware of his restlessness- and the reason behind it.

It hadn't even been a full week since Allen had moved in with Kanda, but the older man had been picking the beansprout up from university, and they had been sharing a bed ever since he moved in. Before this particular episode of domestication it wouldn't be far-fetched if they had only seen each other three times in a week. But Kanda remembered that Allen had complaints about that- that he had wanted to see Kanda more. The younger boy would always write it off as it was just something that couples were meant to do. And like with most things, the beansprout got his wish and now Kanda could barely turn without seeing the boy's face. And he had effectively sucked Kanda into his orbit, because the older man realised that the reason for his restlessness was because Allen was not present. Sleeping the day away of his own accord. Though Kanda would deny any such feelings.

He got up to go to the kitchen, using time to decide between a drink of water, bottled green tea, or green tea leaves. He went with making the hot tea, appreciating the crisp smell that wafted into the air when the hot water made contact. And he drank it, piping hot, while standing beside the counter.

When he'd finished washing the teacup, and walked back to the living room he saw Allen exiting the bedroom. The boxer shorts that Kanda knew had slits in the sides was completely hidden by the oversized sweater he wore- the hem hitting him mid-thigh, the sleeves revealing only the tips of his fingers. A sweater Kanda was glaringly aware belonged to him. And Allen stood, dazed and hair sleep tousled, rubbing his eyes.

"Took you long enough, _moyashi_." Kanda spoke roughly, but he didn't wait to see the boy's reaction, as he sat on the couch. He had barely sat down, before Allen was easing down beside him- huddling into his side.

"Mmm, you're home." Was Allen's sleep filled mumble as he once again shifted closer to Kanda. The boy was clingy, there was no easier way to see it than in bed when he pressed up against Kanda. Or when he wasn't quite conscious enough to be aware of personal space.

There really wasn't much closer they could get at that point, and Kanda clucked his tongue. Apparently he would be proven wrong, as the younger boy stretched his arm to wrap around his torso- the action making the hem of the oversized sweater rise and Kanda saw the peek of skin between the slit in the shorts he knew were there.

He could yell at the boy for being so vulnerable. But he slid a hand up the nape of Allen's neck letting his fingers tangle in the pale locs instead. Half lidded, grey irises stared back at him curiously. He answered with a tug of the boy's head, their lips meeting rougher than intended. Allen's only complaint was a startled moan, but he soon melted into Kanda's warmth because Kanda's lips and tongue did wonders for his sleep-addled mind.

The angle they sat wasn't _too_ awkward but Allen wanted to be closer. He was like a puppy starved for attention, and Kanda snorted as the boy climbed into his lap- Allen's thighs pressed to the sides of his own. Their hands found places to hold onto each other with ease- from familiarity- as Allen's arms slid around his lover's neck at the same instance Kanda wrapped an arm around his waist. Their lips were puzzle pieces and every kiss was to figure out which way they fit best. The longer they went the kisses strayed from gentle nudges to firm presses.

Allen's breath sped up with the rapid beating of his heart. Kanda's hand around his waist moved to slide up his thigh, fingers slipping beneath the fabric of the already accessible shorts. The boy's skin was velvet- smooth and silky under his rough fingertips.

The kissing was dizzying. Heated. He ground his hips against Kanda's earning a grunt for his efforts. A lazy smile adorning his lips in between the needy touches. Kanda's hair was a mess from all the times Allen had since run his hands through it, and he tugged it from its ponytail. As Allen pulled away to breathe- because he didn't feel quite grounded to the planet anymore- Kanda lowered him onto his back against the chair cushions.

Not a second had passed before Allen heard a buzzing beside them. It faded quickly, but there were others shortly after.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He was breathless against his lover's lips. His hold still firm against the man's neck, pulling him closer so that Kanda was laying flush against him. Kanda's answer were the bruising kisses to his collarbone. The nips, licks, sucking, that marked Allen as his own.

"Maybe you should get that?" He tried again when Kanda pulled him closer, fixing his legs around his waist. But Kanda ignored him with hands caressing his sides, lifting the sweater, before taking one of Allen's pink nipples between his lips.

The boy bit his lip over a helpless whimper- hands behind Kanda's head pressing the man closer to his chest. Their hips moved in tandem. Each push rewarded another. And Allen's lips fell open surrendering to the feeling.

Kanda's phone was persistent, starting up a continuous buzz that meant someone was calling. Allen's curiosity won even in his lust filled haze, and he reached over his head in an effort to reach the device. A drawn out breathy moan escaped him under a combination of a hip rolls, and Kanda's lips now back on his collarbone.

"Lavi-" A particular bite to his neck had Allen crying out.

Kanda stopped what he had been doing and moved to hover over the younger boy. "What the fuck, _moyashi._ "

"Lavi." Allen continued as if he hadn't just called out some other man's name. Though, he was trying to say something about said man, and it simply came out as a matter of bad timing. He quickly decided that if Kanda wanted to be dumb and not realise, so be it. "He sent you a message, Yuu. A lot of them.

"Screw the rabbit."

"…Lenalee messaged you as well."

Kanda's jaw twitched from the force that it was clenched. And Allen watched from the corner of his eye as Kanda let his head drop onto his shoulder, before looking back at the mobile in his hands. He had to unlock the phone in order to see the messages in full, but Kanda didn't have some elaborate code to keep those who truly wanted to see from his phone. Allen had long since cracked the code of soba used in its numerical four-digit form."

"Yuu…" Allen trailed off as he shifted slightly from under the other man. With them no longer in a heated make-out session, his body temperature was high enough to prove uncomfortable.

"They say they're on their way?" Allen turned his head to look at Kanda, puzzled, "On their way to where?"

"To die so they're no longer my freakin' problem."

"Hey." Allen reprimanded, "Lenalee is involved."

Kanda clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, easing himself off of the younger who had now taken to squirming every few seconds. He paused for a moment, his eyes skeptical, as Allen stared up at him with wide eyes as if he had found the secret to life. "If they're on the way here. Does that mean I get to see Tim?"

"Idiot." Kanda's eyes narrowed at him with a look of disgust- possibly repulsed at the fact that he had only minutes prior tried to get into Allen's nonexistent pants. He moved back as Allen sat up.

"I'll go take a quick shower."

- **oxOxo** -

That quick shower turned into an entire bath because by the time Lenalee and Lavi arrived- Allen had yet to emerge from the room. Kanda swore under his breath that he would strangle the younger boy if he'd somehow managed to fall back asleep.

"Oh, where's Al?" Lavi asked as soon as he stepped into the apartment. As if he'd solely stopped by to see the pale haired boy. Honestly, if he hadn't been ahead of Lenalee, Kanda would have shut the door before he got in. Knowing the two, they'd probably planned it that way.

"If you wanted to see the sprout you should have taken him and left me alone." Kanda's words were filled with annoyance as he reluctantly closed the door behind them.

Lenalee laughed, "Of course we came to see you as well." She playfully hit Lavi on his shoulder as if to reprimand the redhead for not properly greeting their friend. But Kanda could see her gaze shift around the room in search of the youngest member of their group. He also begrudgingly noticed that the two were accompanied by a four legged ball of fur.

The three of them moved into the sitting room with Tim trotting behind them as if he was used to the place. Kanda was irritated more so when the dog decided to stay near his place on the couch.

"So, Yuu ready for this season?"

Kanda gave Lavi a sidelong glare for using his name in a ridiculous pun. "Why the hell would I watch any of the shit you watch?"

"Don't worry, Lavi. I happen to have secret intel that Kanda's as caught up as the rest of us." Allen stode up behind the long haired man, an innocent smile on his lips. All the playful teasing in his eyes.

Kanda just chose to glare at the boy as the others greeted him. But Allen's attentions were swiftly taken away when he made his way around the couch and saw Timcanpy seated near Kanda's feet. An unrestrained cry of surprised fell from his lips before he quickly descended into nonsensical cooing. Tim lavishing in the attention after chomping on the boy's hand- probably his way of letting him know it had been too long since they saw each other.

"I completely forgot about tonight's marathon." Allen tossed an apologetic look to Lavi and Lenalee.

"Don't mention it, Al." Lavi supplied while Lenalee continued in consultation. "You've been through a lot, Allen. We just hoped that this would cheer you up a bit."

Allen just smiled as he continued to ruffle Tim's fur. Lavi and Lenalee seemed to accept that for whatever it was meant to be, but Kanda saw the fakeness of it. It always happened when the boy didn't want others worried over him. Kanda had grown able to spot the difference ever since they were still in school since he hated being on the receiving end of it.

"Let's just get this dumb thing over so I can kick you out." Kanda muttered under his breath as Lavi waved the remote controller triumphantly in his hand. Allen settled on the couch beside Kanda, Tim between them. When everyone seemed comfortable enough, the redhead switched the television on.

They were supposed to watch the new episode of their show which would air later. Before that they'd planned to see the previous episode to get themselves ready. When Lavi finally turned the t.v. on, the station had been on the news network from when Kanda had attempted to distract himself earlier.

So the news came on it didn't take long for Allen to recognise the place that they were showing. It was short work before the location clicked for the rest of the small group as well. They couldn't think of too many places that they'd known that had been burned and left to lay in the ashes of its former self. Lavi was just as quick about trying to change the channel to something less triggering.

"Can you put it back to the news, Lavi." Kanda glanced to the boy and saw a small smile still on his lips. His eyes narrowed.

A brief look of hesitance flitted through Lavi's eyes before it disappeared in a raise of his brow.

"Allen…." Lenalee's soft voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine, Lenalee. Really. I just want to know if there's been any updates. It'll save me the trouble of looking it up on the internet later."

Lavi gave one more skeptical look at the younger boy before finally switching to the news report once more, and they listened as the news anchor reported about the details of the fire. It had taken place earlier in the afternoon, which Allen had pretty much figured on his own. He had been at university when it had happened so there was only so much of a time-span that it could have occurred. Shortly after the anchor's words, they showed video footage that an eyewitness had caught. A raging, roaring fire engulfed the two-story house- the red and orange flames reaching high as if it tried to lick the very sky. A shadow of black smoke hanging thick around the fire.

The flames on the television screen danced within Allen's eyes, the reflection changing them from grey to orange. His gaze was so intent that everything faded. Sounds, people, all gave way to just the fire….

"-en."

"Al…"

"-rout."

"Beansprout!"

"Huh?" Allen looked over to see his friends staring back at him in varying shows of concern. "Oh. Sorry. I...need to get something. You can start the season premiere without me." Before anyone could say much else he got up from the chair and went into Kanda's room. Tim trailing behind him unnoticed and as a result the pup was left outside the door whining for its master.

Not even a minute had passed by before Allen heard the door open. He bent to his duffel bag, which he'd still neglected to unpack, searching for something he knew he wouldn't find.

"Al. You okay?"

The voice was Lavi's and Allen's shoulders relaxed a bit from the tense position he wasn't aware he was in.

"Oh, Lavi. Yes. I'm fine.

A heavy silence fell over them. And Allen foolishly thought that that would be it. It was quiet long enough that even without hearing the footsteps leaving, he could think that the redhead had left. But Lavi's presence lingered, and he could feel the man watching him without having to see him.

"I know."

Allen finally turned to look at his friend. Lavi's features blank, his voice matter-of-fact. Allen walked over to take a seat on the bed, his blackened hand trailing over the covers to smooth the creases. He managed to get one bump to lay flat before Lavi's presence grew stifling. But Tim had chosen that moment to approach him, apparently getting into the room when Lavi had entered.

"You...know…?" An abrupt laugh left his lips, but it was hollow. "I don't know-"

"Allen." Lavi cut him off, his face still unreadable. Allen knew what he was talking about. And Lavi knew that Allen knew. There was no getting around it and the younger boy dropped the act. But his "how," was whispered. Barely audible even in the quiet of the room.

"The way you reacted to the news 'bout the house. Didn't seem like it was just 'bout that news, ya know?"

"Aren't I allowed to be a bit melancholic about my old home?" His smile was somber enough, but Lavi knew better.

"Some time ago, I checked back about fires and saw one about a kid who'd been involved. There was no name 'cause the boy was too young, but... That was you wasn't it, Al."

Allen was struck silent for a moment. When Tim nudged his shin, he startled. "What made you think I was in a-"

"Your arm." The two locked gazes and stared at each other for a moment.

Allen broke his gaze first, looking at the dog at his feet. Tangling his fingers into the golden fur before nodding stiffly. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit too smart?"

"Yeah. I get that." Lavi responded, but there was no mirth in his words. He swallowed before continuing. "Actually, I used to think you were just born with that arm. But then I got curious. Sorry."

Allen took an intake of breath, while trying to shake his head, and his body shuddered. "...Actually…. When I was younger, I was abandoned and taken to the church. They thought I was cursed or something because of my arm...and embedded the cross in my hand as some way of making me into a saint. Trying to save me." He continued petting Tim, the action felt like the only thing grounding him to reality.

Lavi winced at the thought of Allen's pain. It could not have been easy.

"So when..." Allen took a breath. "When Mana was caught in the fire, I thought that my 'blessed hand' could save him..." The boy combed shaky fingers through locks forever covered in ash from a fire he could never forget. "I tried so hard. But maybe it just wasn't good enough." Each word, each sentence released in controlled spurts. "Everything was so hot. I felt like I was being consumed by the flames. And it was just my _arm_. I can't imagine what Mana felt with his entire body burning to ashes. And all he cared about was my safety. Screaming for me to run, don't come near. Take my hand out of the fire."

Lavi watched as tears streamed down Allen's face without the boy's knowledge. That or he didn't want to wipe them away. Either way he didn't seem to care.

"He was the one dying, Lavi. My arm couldn't save him."

Lavi hesitated for half a second before he was next to Allen with his arms around him. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't, "okay" by any means. The white haired teen had lost his father at a young age and was faced with history repeating itself through his guardian. Saying "I'm sorry" tried to add consolation for something that wasn't his fault, and without action to make things easier the words were empty. He said nothing. And did nothing but hold the weeping boy.

It was in that position that Kanda found the two in his bedroom. Allen, being the one facing the door, looked up. His eyes widened like a child not knowing how to ask for things besides screaming and crying.

"Oi. _Usagi_." Kanda called and Lavi turned enough to see Kanda, but still hold Allen. The position was a bit awkward so he gave the youngest member his full attention, but Kanda knew he was acknowledged.

"You should go to Lenalee. She won't stop crying after thinking about the _Moyashi_."

Allen's shoulders slumped.

"You can handle Lena, can't you, Yuu?"

"You don't think I tried?" Kanda spoke through gritted teeth trying not to snap. Not so much at Lavi, but because of his mounting frustration at the situation. "She wants to be with her brother. Take her home."

Lavi sighed, conflicted. Allen gave his body a reassuring squeeze then pulled back looking the redhead straight in the eye. He looked tired and helpless. "You can go Lavi." Allen glanced at Kanda. "I'll be fine."

Now Lavi looked skeptical. He let go of the younger boy and spared Kanda a glance as well. His gaze seemed to question if the black haired man was capable of handling the situation.

Kanda finally snapped. "Just go!" Lavi frowned and looked to Allen once more simply receiving a nod. He moved slowly giving Allen a weak smile and made his way to the door. As he was leaving the room, he stopped at Kanda's side. Neither man said anything as they shared a moment of silence.

Kanda turned to see the redhead leave. He waited for about half of a minute before he closed the door. Allen had sat staring at him, but when it was just the two of them, he wiped away the tear streaks from his cheeks and looked down at Tim, once again resuming carding his fingers through the soft fur. A forced chuckle escaped his lips, his hands visibly trembling even with relaxing gesture.

"I don't know wha-" before Allen got the chance to finish his words, he felt himself pulled off of the bed and into a warm firm body. For a moment he thought Lavi returned, but he knew the body that he was pressed up against well. There was no mistaking the feel of Kanda's strong arms around him, and his bottom lip quivered from the onslaught of emotion that washed over him.

Allen squeezed Kanda as if the man was his only remaining connection to life. He could break so easily but knew that he could not afford to.

"You know, Yuu…. When Mana was dying. He said 'no matter what happens, Allen, just keep walking forward.'" He shook his head weakly before burying his face in the older man's chest. "Sometimes I don't feel like I have the strength to."

Kanda threaded his fingers through the ashen grey strands of Allen's hair. "Just because you fall down a few times doesn't make you weak. The fact that you get back up makes you strong." Allen looked up to meet Kanda's eyes, his own eyes red and swollen from the tears he had shed and the fresh ones that began brimming. "Ninety nine percent of the time you're a smiley, overcompensating, vertically challenged annoyance. But it's the one percent that makes the difference. You're honest. You try hard for the people you care about...and I don't want to bash your face in with my fist."

A sudden wet sounding laugh bubbled up from Allen's throat as Kanda spoke. The sound caught on one of his restrained sobs. "Is that something you should be thinking?" He sniffled, trying to regain some sort of composure from his crying fit. He didn't even want to imagine the state of his face, the blotchy red mess he knew that it must be.

He moved a hand from around Kanda, swiping the back against his tear stained face. "I must look so sexy right now, huh?"

"Che, as sexy as a train wreck."

"Oh Yuu-" Allen spoke, playfully pushing his hand against the long haired man's shoulder. "You only say that so you can get into my pants."

The man once again let loose one of his signature verbal tics. "Che' Who can get into those damn skin tight things you call pants."

Allen untangled himself from Kanda's hold and stepped back a bit. "You just need to say the secret words. Then poof, they disappear like magic."

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed together- his lips drawn down in a scowl. Allen's eyes- bleak and misty grey after a storm- stared up at the older man.

Allen stood on his tiptoes and leant into Kanda until their mouths connected. It was just a quick meeting of lips before Allen pulled back again. When a few seconds passed, he sighed and buried his face against Kanda's chest, wrapping his arms around the man.

"I don't want you to cling to me with your snotty face, sprout." Kanda looked down at the boy in his arms. His tone even though his words seemed harsh.

"You're such an arse." But a small smile lightened Allen's lips. Timcanpy barked, pawing at Kanda's leg gaining the both of their attention. Allen's smile widened. "See. Even Tim agrees with me."

Kanda scoffed, and Allen continued holding him. The younger boy was a bit reluctant to let go, but he knew it would get tiresome just standing in their current position.

"Oi, sprout." Allen gave a non-committal noise to show he was listening. "Seriously. Go wash your face. It's disgusting."

"Let me just enjoy this, Yuu." He whined knowing that it wasn't every day that he could simply embrace his lover without consequence. He was sure Kanda was already at his daily emotional capacity. But Kanda didn't seem to care for Allen's thoughts as he pried the younger boy off of him and shoved him toward the connecting bathroom.

Allen groaned but left anyway. After he'd gotten to the bathroom he quietly admitted to himself that the splash of cool water felt refreshing against his face.

When he re-entered the bedroom he saw Kanda sitting lotus style on the bed with an energetic Tim practically in his lap while Kanda tried to keep him at bay.

"Oi, _moyashi_. Get your mutt."

Allen folded his arms in front of him as he took in the sight a little longer. "Why? He clearly likes you. Or likes to torture you. Either way isn't that bad."

Kanda threw him a scattering glare, grimacing when Tim managed a slobbery lick to his hand.

"Come on, Tim." Allen got between the two so that Tim turned all his attentions to him instead. And Allen relished in his puppy's love as the time wore on before finally settling the dog onto the floor to get ready for sleep.

When he got ready to settle down himself, he turned to see Kanda already laying with his eyes closed.

"Yuu," He called quietly as if not wanting to disturb the shadows being cast in the room. Kanda's chest rising and falling as Allen began to wonder if the man had actually fallen asleep. A few seconds passed in the quiet of the night before Kanda's gruff, "What?" came as a reply.

"Can you just- hold me?" Allen's voice was small in the quiet of the night. His words made Kanda open his eyes to stare up at him. Allen thought he could hear his heart beating into the silence. He could certainly hear it pounding in his ears. His only response was Kanda closing his eyes, and Allen decided to settle down next to him. He leaned into Kanda feeling his warmth seeping into his side. And he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Kanda didn't do anything to reject the action so Allen pressed closer. He inhaled, taking in Kanda's scent- getting a stronger whiff than anything lingering on bedsheets or pillow cases, and finally closed his eyes.


End file.
